SSBU: The upcoming tournament
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: With Smash Bros Ultimate on the horizon, many heroes need to find and recruit the old and new warriors to fight in the new galactic tournament. Along with some assist trophy characters to aid them. First fanfic based on SSBU.
1. Changes

Chapter 1: Changes

"Mario? Mario? Wake up!" Came a voice from the darkness as a pair of eyes opened, to which the first thing Mario saw was the wonderful view of the beautiful Princess Peach.

"Peach?" Mario asked as he rose, where he then questioned. "Do you know what happened? All of us in a massive battle with me, Link, Pikachu and Kirby against Sonic, Cloud, Pac Man and Megaman and then... everything went blank."

"I know. We were in the fourth tournament a while ago." Peach said in reply, just as Mario turned to see several more Smashers, including Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong coming their way.

"Are you alright bro?" Luigi asked, sounding a tad concerned for him.

"I think so, but something feels odd, do you know what I mean?" Mario asked in reply.

"Yeah, I noticed." Yoshi said, agreeing with his friend, just as Kirby, Samus, Dedede, Meta Knight, Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, Jigglypuff, Ness, Lucas, Captain Falcon, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucina, Corrin, Robin, R.O.B, Toon Link, Shulk, Dr Mario, Olimar, Pit, Dark Pit, Palutena, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Sonic, Megaman, Pac Man, Ryu, Cloud, Bayonetta, Villager and Duck Hunt Duo joined the group.

"Is everyone alright?" Samus asked, Toon Link answering as he said. "Everyone, expect for Link, Zelda, Sheik, Fox and Falco. They have disappeared."

Concerned about the state of his other allies, while Mario then noticed Bowser, Bowser Jr and Mewtwo in the distance, glaring at him and Pikachu crossly, he and the other Smashers just ignored them for the time being, also ignoring Wario, who remained as his piggish self, picking his nose.

"So what is this place? We are sure we can fight forever now that Master Core has been destroyed." Marth wondered, but then covered his mouth for a moment, before saying with a stunned tone. "Wait. I'm talking english!"

"Hey, me too!" Roy then said, making Palutena comment. "I was sure you two spoke Japanese before."

"Hey, there you are! We were looking all over for you." The familiar voice of Falco called, where all turned and were surprised at what they saw.

"What the...?! Fox? Falco? Did you both change your clothes? Look at yourself!" Kirby said, causing Fox to look at himself to see his fur has a different shade of golden brown and now had whiskers on his muzzle.

On top of that, he wore a new different green jumpsuit and jacket with a star fox logo on its sleeves, while Falco noticed the same, he too wearing a different red jumpsuit and jacket as well.

"I've got whiskers now?" Fox questioned in surprise, looking at his body again and asking. "And where did these new clothes come from?"

"Seems bizarre." Falco commented in reply.

Deciding to put their differences aside, Bowser, Jr, Wario and Mewtwo went over to join the heroes and heroines, where Wario asked. "So what's going on here? Why's Star Fox Furry and Feathers wearing different clothes now?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Ike asked back, before he noticed his own clothing, causing him to question. "Hey! These are the clothes I wore in Brawl. Why am I wearing them again?"

"Boy, does that take us back." Lucas said.

"This is too weird for words." Dedede added.

"Did you do something braindead again, Bowser?" A voice of pure evil then asked, one that made Toon Link draw his blade, while Bowser turned around, facing the wicked entity and started to say, defending himself. "Oh come on, Ganondorf! Just because I foil most plans doesn't mean that I..."

But then, Bowser stopped and looked at Ganondorf with shock, before Mewtwo asked in surprise "Lord Ganondorf? Did you get younger? And when did you swap clothes again?"

From the staring and questions, Ganondorf looked at himself, finding he was back at his own prime as the King of Evil during the Hero of Time area.

"What!? I am younger again? What is this madness?!" Ganondorf said looking at his right hand, but smirked as he thought, clenching his fist. 'But this might be a hidden blessing. My power is restored and even greater than before!'

"He looks like what he was back in Melee, only with a red cape this time around." Dr Mario pointed out.

"Whoa!" Fox blurted out as he then saw another familiar face from the Zelda dimension.

Surprised, he then asked. "Link! Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, Fox, who else would I be?" Link's voice spoke off screen as Cloud then spoke in calmness. "Link, I think you should give yourself a quick look over."

Doing so, Link looked down and saw he was now wearing a light blue tunic with white stripes and patterns, more belts and was now holding the Master Sword with his right hand, rather than left, which was holding his shield.

Also feeling some more differences, the first being has green cap was missing from atop his head, now his blonde hair was seen and tied at the back as a small ponytail, his bow was resting over his shoulder, his arrows set in a holder attached to his belt as well as a strange ancient pad tablet and he now wore a different set trousers and new brown boots.

"Wha?! What happened to my hair? My tunic? Why am I right handed? My clawshot's gone! I feel more detailed. I feel strange. What is this?" Link asked, looking over himself, finding many changes on his person, making Ness say. "I don't know but you seem out of place."

"Oh? As out of place like Marth speaking English here?" Link asked sarcastically as Marth then said. "Don't be hating on my voice!"

"I also feel strange. I feel more royal." Zelda then said as she appeared beside Link, all looked to see the Princess of Hyrule back to being a blonde again, one that wore a pink dress with white sleeves and dress underneath and had gold earrings and jewellery on her, as well as a white cape.

"That's because you have." Rosalina pointed out, her words made Zelda look over herself, before Rosalina then added. "And Sheik has a new attire as well."

Sheik looked at their new appearance in surprise as they then said, puzzled. "What is this? I never wore this in any game."

And while the characters of Zelda felt off, so too did the Pokémon.

"Hey, Charizard, what's wrong?" Olimar asked, looking to see Charizard clutching his chest, where he then said. "I don't know. I feel weak. I am not myself at all."

And while Charizard felt off, so too did Lucario, noticing physical changes in his being.

"Is it me or has my butt gotten bigger?" Lucario asked, rubbing his buttocks, causing Jigglypuff to shake her head and say. "Hard to tell with you."

"But Pikachu's fur is a lot shinier now too." The Balloon Pokémon then pointed out.

"So Link, Zelda, Sheik, Ganondorf, Fox and Falco have a do over?" Pac Man asked, trying to get to the subject, before saying. "Marth and Roy speak english now. Something is seriously odd around here."

"Whoa. Who are you?" Ryu then questioned, to which Bayonetta began to say. "Ryu, you know who I am. We fought together and..."

"No Bayonetta, not you. I was talking about the man behind you." Ryu pointed out in reply, where all turned and saw someone they hadn't seen since Brawl, a familiar man with brown hair, a bandana and a gray flak suit.

"Well, seems I arrived just in time." The man said in a gruff voice, his arms crossed and a small, confident smile on his face.

"Solid Snake? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked in surprise.

His question made Megaman ask his own. "You know him?"

"Yeah. We fought alongside him against Tabuu and the Subspace Emissary." Sonic said in reply.

"Nice to see you guys remember me. From the intel I gathered, I can tell you what is going on here and why some characters have changed." Solid Snake said, lighting up a cigarette as he then told the Smashers. "This is the next tournament battleground is about to happen: Super Smash Bros Ultimate."

"Ultimate?" Pikachu asked, surprised and intrigued, wondering what was in store for them.

"Exactly. Master and Crazy Hand are hosting a huge galactic tournament to invite everyone who took part in each tournament, and I mean everyone." Snake said.

But a little confused, Pit pointed out. "Everyone? I thought Master and Crazy Hand were destroyed along with the Master Core!"

"Well it seems that the core reassembled itself and brought Master and Crazy back from their supposed ends." Snake said, eyeing the changed heroes and heroines "As for Link, Fox and the other changes, they have turned to their most powerful forms."

"Link, you have taken the form of your future descendant, the Champion of Heroes from the Breath of Wild. His strength would be even greater than that of the Hero of Time or Twilight." Solid Snake told the Hyrulian warrior.

"Which explains why I look different and my sword arm is right handed now." Link said.

"Exactly. But don't worry. You get a new green tunic to go along with it, eventually." Solid Snake replied, before going on and telling the others. "And Zelda... you taken the form of the Zelda from A Link Between Worlds, just your Breath of Wild self is more of a researcher than a fighter. Sheik has obtained armour from the Breath of the Wild. And Ganondorf was most powerful when he was in Ocarina of Time, so he returned to that form."

"Heh. It's nice I regain my youth and power! Crushing these fools would be no problem" Ganondorf cackled as Zelda and Link glared at him, before Toon Link said with a seriousness in his voice. "We'll see about that!"

"But as you can see, despite your changes, you still have your memories so it wouldn't be weird or anything or another Link from a different timeline is paired with a Zelda of a different timeline, because you are your own person." Solid Snake pointed out.

"Well there's some good news at last." Sheik said in reply.

"That is true. Link started out as the Hero of Time before becoming Hero of Twilight and now this" Meta Knight said.

"As for Fox and Falco, they used their designs from Star Fox Zero." Snake then informed.

"That explains their changes, but why is Master Hand calling every previous fighter to this tournament?" Sonic asked.

"Because he wants a full scale battle between warriors of both past and future. Some of the fighters are here, but they are in their time zones and not knowing what is going on. We need to find them and tell them what was happening." Snake said, before turning to Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Yoshi and the Kongs, where he instructed. "Mario, you and your friends should go and find your friend, Princess Daisy."

"Daisy? Daisy's a fighter now?" Luigi asked, surprised and fairly proud to hear it.

Snake nodded, before replying. "Yes, but she is also an echo fighter. She is considered a clone fighter of Peach, but with a different style of fighting. Lucina and Dark Pit have been marked as echo fighters from Pit and Marth."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I am an echo fighter to Prince Marth?" Lucina asked, feeling some sadness, thinking they were now a lesser being.

"Well I am my own person!" Dark Pit snarled.

"Whatever you say, kid." Snake said, not caring what Dark Pit thought, crushing his cigarette as he then informed. "You'll find Daisy in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Alright. We meet again at the New Battlefield. To the Mushroom Kingdom." Rosalina said as she and Mario and their friends took their leave.

"Olimar, Game and Watch, R.O.B, Duck Hunt and Wii Fit Trainer, you must find Popo and Nana of the Ice Climbers. They have returned to their own world. We need them to help us in this fight." Snake then said.

"Ice Climbers? Wow! It's been a while since we last saw them, but we're on it." Olimar said, his Pikmin all jumping around, looking excited and willing, before Olimar, Game and Watch, R.O.B, Wii Fit Trainer and Duck and Dog headed off.

Not liking the next part of his gathered intel, but knowing he had to share it, Snake then said. "And there are two more villains joining the fight. Wolf and Ridley"

"Wait! Ridley's joining us as a fighter this time?" Samus questioned, anger filling her being as the various memories of her clashing with one of the superiors of the Space Pirates came to her head.

"I can never forgive him for murdering my parents!" She then said, certain Ridley would kill her the second she lowered her guard.

"Wolf? We have to fight him again?" Fox groaned.

"Heh. Well then, leave this to us villains. I am sure we can convince them to join our side again." Mewtwo said as he, Bowser, Bowser Junior, Wario and Ganondorf grinned evilly and took their leave.

"If they do come up with another evil plan, we'll just stop them again." Lucas assured Samus and Fox.

"Link, Zelda, Toon Link, Sheik, your mission is an important one. Young Link has been seen in Temina." Snake said. "He has returned. With him, three Links would cause Ganondorf more trouble."

"Whoa! Young Link? I haven't seen him since Melee." Zelda said, making Link nod and say. "Alright, we'll find him, but we better have some more answers when we get back."

"Want Falco and I to come along with you just in case we run into trouble?" Fox offered, making Link nod as he smiled at his friend and said. "Sure. Let's go."

As they left, Snake then faced another section of Smashers.

"Ness, Lucas, Villager, see if you can find the Mii Fighters. They are now better designed and much better for fighting. You can find them on Tomodachi Island." He told them, the three boys smiling and nodding in reply.

"Ok. We're on it." Ness said as he, Villager and Lucas left.

"What about the rest of us?" Dedede then asked.

"Your tasks will be assigned soon. We need to give the Pokémon their part. Your mission is to find Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur..." Snake started to say, but then looked at Pikachu, knowing he hated to bring it up. "...and Pichu."

"Pichu!?" Pikachu asked in shock. "But I am that Pichu!"

"He came from the past before the Pikachu who fought in the first and Melee tournament was killed by Mewtwo forcing you to become Pikachu yourself." Snake explained.

Mewtwo, using his telepathy, overheard Snake's words and gave a dark grin, before returning to Ganondorf's group.

He look forward of repeating history again, only this time he be triumphant.

Pikachu however, was haunted by memories of that dark times.

His older brother, while fighting alongside Mario and Link to stop this evil alliance of Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo, was killed by Mewtwo during battle.

Himself as a Pichu was depressed over this as he then Evolved to Pikachu to take revenge, which ended with his victory over Mewtwo.

But these memories of his older brother's dead body lying in a puddle in the rain continued to haunt him.

"He will no doubt mistake you as his older brother. Therefore, you must be your own big brother." Snake said as Pikachu shook his head and said. "I cannot. I cannot take my brother's place."

He was stopped when Lucario put his paw on his head making him look at his friend.

"Pikachu, I can understand how you feel but this is your start to begin your life anew. Don't despair on the past. Take that knowledge you know from your own past as Pichu and help your past self live a happier life with you as his big brother." Lucario said.

"I agree. This may be your only chance to help you and your past self find happiness" Greninja added.

"Yeah, and we'll help as well." Jigglypuff told Pikachu with a caring smile, which Pikachu felt comfort from his friends, making him smile and nod.

"Red's out there? With him, I can work with Ivysaur and Squirtle again? I need his strength." Charizard said, getting fired up. "Let's go find them."

"Then Let's go!" Pikachu said as all took their leave towards the Pokemon Stadium.

"There are many more, but all will be revealed soon. But one has The Inklings. Someone needs to find them and tell them to come here." Snake said.

"We'll go." Meta Knight offered, Kirby and Dedede more than happy to assist as they followed the lone knight.

"As for the rest of us, we need to check if any more newcomers come up. Keep your eyes peeled." Snake ordered.

"Ok, everyone. Let's wait till we get some news out." Palutena said.

As all waited, Snake noticed Ryu, Cloud and Bayonetta stare at them, causing him to ask. "Is something wrong?"

"You seem to know a lot, considering you missed out on the last tournament." Ryu said, which just made Snake say. "One of my expertise is intelligence gathering, so it's not that surprising."

"Just remember this... we don't trust you. Double cross us and you'll answer to us" Cloud said in a serious voice, which just made Snake say calmly. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sonic smirked and shook his head at Ryu, Bayonetta, Cloud and Snake's bitterness, before joining Megaman and Pac Man in their own conversation, waiting for any newcomers to be announced and for the others to return their old and new friends/foes alike.

A/N: Will do the new chapters and it any newcomers come up and I add them too. Please enjoy and review.


	2. Daisy's comeback

Chapter 2: Daisy's comeback

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Yoshi, Donkey and Diddy Kong walked into the familiar landscape of Peach's Castle, all finding the scenery of the kingdom a beautiful sight.

"It's been a while since we've been back home." Luigi commented, his words made Mario nod in agreement.

And while Peach was happy to be home, they still knew they had a mission, causing her to ask. "Now where could Daisy be? She be delighted about the news at last."

"Hey, I heard some fighting nearby!" Yoshi suddenly said, picking up the sound of fighting going off in the distance.

"Then let's go and see." Mario suggested in reply, a little concerned that Daisy could be in trouble.

But as all headed towards the tennis court, all were left silent to see the sight of Waluigi, who was crashed into the fence, with Daisy standing beside his defeated form.

"You see, this is why you're an Assist Trophy again, and not a fighter. You don't have many moves or enough skill to use them." Daisy said, waving her finger at Waluigi, who, after recovering from what was guessed to be a one sided beating, just sat on the floor, crossing his arms and muttering.

"Daisy!" Luigi then called, getting Daisy's attention, making her smile to see Luigi and the others.

"Mario! Luigi! Peach! Guys! What's going on?" She asked as she headed over to her friends.

"We've got some news for you, something you may like." Peach said in reply, while Waluigi snarled and took his leave, possibly to find Wario and see if they could cause a little trouble in another of their two mad schemes.

And after Peach had explained everything, Daisy was gobsmacked.

"Me? A fighter in the fifth Smash tournament as an Echo Fighter? No wonder I have some of Peach's moves." Daisy said in awe, smiling as she clenched her right hand into a fist, looking forward to taking on whoever challenged her.

"Yeah. It's your chance to shine now." Luigi added with a smile, his tone sounding most proud of the Sarasaland Princess.

"It sure is. But I need a good training partner to help test out my moves." Daisy then said, before she turned to Rosalina.

"Hey, Rosalina. How about we have a battle?" Daisy offered as she went on and said. "I have wanted to settle things with you."

"Why's that?" Donkey Kong asked, wondering if Daisy had some bitterness toward the Princess of the cosmos.

"I have no grudge against her, but ever since she's been in karting games, party games and even sports, she has beaten me most of the time. Now I want to show off my moves against her." Daisy explained in reply.

"Well if that is how you feel, very well. I accept your challenge." Rosalina said with a smile, before she waved her wand and her Luma appeared, it eager to fight alongside its 'Mama'.

"Thanks. Let's jump on the roof and let's do this!" Daisy said as she and Rosalina jumped on the roof of Peach's castle and faced off against each other, while the others watched on, curious to see Daisy's potential, as well as who would be the victor of their match.

First to attack was Daisy as she rushed at Rosalina, ready to use her hip attack on her, but Rosalina countered, casting her Luma forth, which slammed into the brunette, knocking her back.

Recovering from the attack, Daisy let her umbrella out, slowly floating downwards, where she kicked Rosalina back.

But the mother of all Lumas recovered and dodged Daisy's slaps, where the blonde then realised something.

'Now I know what Snake meant by Echo Fighter. Her moves are the same and direct from Peach herself. I fought Peach several times so I know how she moves.' She thought, impressed, but knew she could beat her, as if she was fighting Peach.

Getting a little distance between them, Rosalina then sent her Luma into a rocket move, only for Daisy to block with a blue patterned Toad.

"Come on, Daisy!" Luigi cheered.

"Give it more, Rosalina!" Peach followed up, not trying to take sides, for both women she considered her friends.

As the pair continued to fight, Daisy showing off similar attacks to Peach, both stopped when they noticed a Smash Ball appear in the air.

"Is that what gives us our Final Smash? I must see for myself!" Daisy said as she leapt up to break it, gaining its power.

However, Rosalina's Luma struck Daisy, knocking the power of the Smash Ball out of her and allowing Rosalina to take the power for herself.

"Time to finish this! Power Star!" Rosalina called as she called forth a giant Power Star, knocking Daisy into it, raking a ton of damage upon her, just as the star then exploded and sent Daisy flying off of the stage in a dazzling light.

With Daisy thrown off the stage, victory had been declared, causing Mario to smile as he rose his hand in Rosalina's direction and called. "This Game's winner is... Rosalina and Luma!"

After a momentary celebration, enjoying Mario and the others applaud her, Roslaina approached the beaten form of Daisy, now back as a Trophy, which she taped her stand and revived her.

"Aw man. I was sure to have you that time." Daisy said, saddened that she had been beaten, but smiled when Rosalina gave her a hand.

"Don't let a loss get you down. You're not a bad fighter, You're pretty good." Rosalina said with a smile.

"I think you can handle well when the tournament arrives." The blonde then commented, her Luma cooing, spinning and dancing around, showing its support and agreement.

"Hey thanks, Rosie." Daisy said with a smile, looking over at the others as she then pointed out. "And besides, I can put Luigi into shape once in a while."

From her words, Luigi gulped nervously, while Mario laughed and asked. "Forgot that bit eh, bro?"

Curious though, Daisy then asked. "So any good rivals that await me there?"

Each thought on the question, before Donkey Kong gave a reply and said. "Well... that Bayonetta is a tough opponent. And you should befriend Zelda as much as I do."

"And Rosalina has Palutena as a rival." The King of Swing informed, piquing Daisy's interest as she asked. "Palutena? The Goddess of Light?"

"Yeah, when she fought Rosalina, she was shocked that someone could match her in power." Mario informed, remembering the match as if it had happened yesterday.

-Flashback-

"This game winner is Rosalina and Luma!"

"Impossible. How can you actually defeat a Goddess? Are you a Goddess too?" Palutena questioned, surprised that her first loss came to a Newcomer too."

"A Goddess?" Rosalina asked, flattered by the comment, before she told the actual Goddess. "No. I am just a simple mother of the stars and protector and watcher of the cosmos."

"Even so, you have a power like that of a Goddess. I think I may found my rival." Palutena replied, smiling at Rosalina with a combination of respect and competitiveness.

-End flashback-

"Whoa. Who knew Rosalina had the power of a God?" Daisy asked, sounding most impressed, making Rosalina blush and say with modesty. "I am no God. Just watcher of the cosmos."

Her Luma cooing again, agreeing with Rosalina's words.

"Well, we got what we came here for, let's head back to the others." Mario then said, to which all were about to take their leave.

"Hey! Wait! Wait for me!" An unknown voice called, making all turn to see a little white man wearing a blue shirt and had a set of black eyes appear before them.

Looking at the figure, taking in their attire, which also included a pink ball on top of their helmet, pink gloves and shoes, curious, Yoshi asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Bomberman. I was brought here in this world and I was selected as a Assist Trophy to assist you." The man explained.

"And he's not the only one." A familiar voice said, as all turned to see Shadow and Knuckles coming towards them.

"Is Sonic with you?" Knuckles asked as he then said. "I'm here as an Assist Trophy too."

Shadow just remained silent, not caring if any were glad to see him, so long as he could fight was all that mattered to him.

"No, but he is with the others." Mario said in reply, smiling as he offered. "How about all of you come with us?"

"Thanks. Snake's gonna be surprised to see me." Bomberman said.

"I don't know if I am an Assist or an Echo Fighter, but we'll find out soon enough." Shadow then said, thinking a loud. "If I am an Echo Fighter, then I can finally settle the score with Sonic. If not, maybe I can get lucky and assist some cretins in humiliating him."

"If Megaman and Pac Man don't beat you to it" Luigi said.

With a group together they headed off back to the others, their reunion coming to a fruitful start, with all hoping for many great battles to come with it.


	3. Welcome back, Young Link

Chapter 3: Welcome back, Young Link

-In Termina-

As Link, Zelda, Sheik, Fox, Falco and Toon Link entered the land outside Hyrule, they all looked around, taking in the scenery, before Link, Zelda, Sheik and Link's Toon counterpart felt a presence watching over them.

Unsure what it was exactly, Link and Toon Link drew their blades, while Sheik withdrew a set of needles, all three ready for whatever was spying on them.

But after hearing a familiar chuckle, all then saw Midna, back in her imp-like form, jump out from the shadows.

And though she was glad to see the Twilight Princess, Zelda had to ask. "Midna, what are you doing here?"

"Apparently I am back as an Assist Trophy, and I thought I felt you guys here so I came here to see." Midna explained, gaining a grin on her face, before noticing the changes in Link and Zelda's forms, causing her to float over and say as she circled and examined the pair. "Link, you and Zelda look different than I last saw you."

"Our looks may be different but our memories are still intact." Link said in reply, smiling at Midna, who stopped her examination and smiled back, both happy to see each other again.

"Right." Sheik began to say. "Maybe that's because..."

"Big me? Zelda? Sheik? Fox? Falco? You're all alive!" Came a familiar voice, as a small green tunic boy with a green hat then leapt from the turtle's head and landed before them.

"Young Link, we've been looking for you." Link commented, which made Zelda nod in reply and add. "So it's true. You have returned. We really missed you."

"Yeah. Me too." Young Link said in reply.

But then there was a bit of a heated silence as Young Link and Toon Link saw each other and they didn't seem too happy with each other.

"Who's this nosy kid?" Toon Link asked, this being his first meeting with Young Link.

"Who's this cat eyed jerk?" Young Link snapped back, causing Toon Link to growl angrily.

"That's enough, kids!" Falco said, stepping in.

"Young Link, here's the details on what's going on." Fox then said, explaining all he could about the new Smash tournament and the return of all the fighters.

"I see..." Young Link said, taking in everything Fox had told him. "So the Hands are back and are bringing every fighter in the past to take part? That would explain why I am here and why my memories of a Smash fighter returned."

"And everyone is back, especially Ganondorf and Wolf." Falco said bitterly.

"What!? Ganondorf? This is bad! I would like to help but I might be a bit rusty" Young Link said, unsure of his skills as a fighter.

And noticing this, Fox smiled as he offered."How about one of us acts as your sparring partner to help you get back into shape?"

"Toon Link, you can fight Young Link because this is your first meeting and we need you both to get along." Link addressed his toon counterpart, to which Toon Link snapped. "WHAT!?"

"Young Link, Toon Link is a veteran when it comes to this. You two should have no problem going at it." Zelda added, having confidence in all Links.

"If you say so." Young Link said, a bit unsure.

"But there is a difference. You got a Kokri Sword. I got a Master Sword. I win by default." Toon Link pointed out.

"We'll see about that." Young Link said as he took out his Hookshot and grabbed Toon Link, forcefully dragging the toon over, before he kicked him behind.

Toon Link snarled at the sudden attack, before he charged, where both child Links then clashed their swords together.

Moving away, Toon Link then threw his Boomerang, which Young Link leapt over and countered, drawing out his fire bow and fired an arrow that hit Toon Link, harming him further.

More damage made Toon Link madder, to which he then used his Hookshot to grab Young Link and then throwing him behind, but Young Link quickly got up, both charged their spin attacks, blocking the other out.

As everyone else watched the battle, Fox asked. "Link? Any improvements on your character?"

"My Clawshot is gone for one thing, and I think I can fire two arrows at once." Link said in reply, before he then held up a blue coloured Bomb and added. "And my Bombs are different too. They no longer light up at all."

Finished with showing his explosive, Link tossed the Bomb away, unaware that it rolled between the two young Links and their fight.

"So one more thing, what does that button do?" Fox then asked, spotting the trigger on Link, which he took it out and pressed the button, just as Toon Link rushed to slash Young Link, Link's bomb exploded, making him fly back with a crash.

"Oh, it denotes the bomb on impact!" Link said, a little surprised. "That's new. I feel like Snake."

"Link! Don't interrupt our battle!" Toon Link snapped, too caught up on one Link that he failed to notice the Young Link attacking, using his sword like a pogo stick and stabbed down, knocking the toon off the stage.

"Well this game's winner is... Young Link!" Falco said, the call made Young Link smile and leap in the air with his fist in the air.

"Alright! I won!" He called in joy, just as Toon Link's trophy land before them, to which Link went over and tapped his stand, returning him to life.

"Aw man. That match was unfair! Link's bomb caught me off guard!" Toon Link whined.

"Sorry. That my fault." Fox apologized. "Link and I were discussing the change in his design."

"Hey, you're not bad. I may need more training, but I am sure you can help me." Young Link said with a smile, trying to put their pettiness aside as he helped Toon Link up.

But as a Smash Ball appeared, gazing at it, Young Link then asked. "What's that thing?"

"That's a Smash Ball. During Brawl and the fourth tournament, these things help awakened our Final Smash." Link said as he then broke the ball, powering up.

"I'll show you. Here's my final smash. Fox, you're the guinea pig." He then said.

And, before Fox could react, Link prepared what he believed was his Triforce Slash, instead, he took out an Ancient Bow and fired a massive blue blast from his Ancient Arrow at Fox, making him yell in the explosion, before he was thrown in the air in a sky KO.

"That's not Triforce Slash!" Toon Link said, making Link rub the back of his head and comment. "It looks like I've got a new Final Smash?"

"I think I might have a new Final Smash as well." Zelda said, curious as to what power she now wielded.

But remembering they still had a job to do, Link headed over to the Trophy form of Fox and revived him.

"What was that?" Fox asked as Link helped him up.

"Link has a new Final Smash and it seems you, me and Zelda might as well." Falco said.

"Whoa. So those are Final Smashes? I wonder what I'll get" Young Link said, looking forward to showing off his power.

"Maybe something with the Fierce Deity Mask?" Sheik asked.

"Who knows, but let's return to the others." Zelda then said, before looking over at Midna and offering with a kind tone and matching smile. "Midna, would you like to come with us?"

"Why not?" Midna asked back, leaning on Link's shoulder and smirking.

"By the way, someone else got in as assist trophy." She then informed, piquing the interest of the Smashers, with Toon Link asking. "And who would that be?"

"Fox, Falco, it's you." A female voice said, which stunned Fox a little, before he and Falco turned around to see a blue furred vixen that wore a gold bra, covering her breasts and a small mini loincloth that covered her lower region, approach the Star Fox team.

"Krystal? What are you doing here?" Fox questioned.

"I made it as Assist Trophy. Surprise huh?" Krystal replied with a grin.

"Oh... someone you know?" Zelda asked Falco, who nodded in reply and explained. "That's Krystal. She's Fox's girlfriend, who he rescued on Sauria."

"Wha? She's not... I mean she's my friend, and I do like her... but I... I... gah..." Fox tried to say, blushing as everyone stared at him, making Krystal giggle, finding Fox's blushing and shyness cute.

"So if any of you need my assistance, I'll be glad to help." Krystal then said with a confident smile as she took out her staff, looking over at Fox and the others as she then added. "But if I am called by anybody else, just remember, I'm only following the rules of the game."

"Heh. So Peach has got Mario, Zelda has got Link, Lucario's sister has Pikachu and now Fox has Krystal to look after." Falco said, his words made Fox glare at him, before Link suggested, trying to change the subject away from him and his relationship status. "C'mon. Let's go back to the others and Young Link can meet the others such as Cloud and the others."

-Meanwhile-

In the dark reaches of Ridley's new hideout, the Commander of the Space Pirates was seen all beaten up, with his head pinned down by Ganondorf's foot to the floor, which made Ridley cry out and hiss.

"It's useless to resist." Ganondorf said, arms crossed as Bowser, Bowser Jr, Mewtwo, Wolf, Wario, Waluigi and Ghirahim stood by.

"I cannot believe I am teaming up with tubby again." Wolf said, addressing Bowser.

"Oh shut your mouth, eye patch!" Bowser snapped.

"I am surprised you joined up as soon as you joined us." Mewtwo commented, to which Wolf said in reply. "Of course because I remember fat boy, Ganondorf and fart man there. And anything to get rid of Star Fox."

"You mean me as fart man right?" Wario asked bitterly.

"How can you be more powerful?" Ridley questioned angrily, revealing that despite all the years yelling at Samus, he could actually speak.

"You are a Smasher now, just like us." Ganondorf said, pressing his foot down as he offered. "Join forces with me, and together we crush the so-called heroes, including Samus Aran."

"The Hunter? Fine. I'll join forces with you, but just to destroy Aran and get her Varia Suit, or what I can peel off of her broken body." Ridley said angrily.

Ganondorf smirked evilly and removed his foot.

"Then rise. The time is now." He offered, to which Ridley nodded and stood before them, ready to join the villains and eliminate Samus once and for all.

For him, Ridley felt that the victory for the Space Pirates was inevitable and soon all of the secrets in Samus' armour would be his, that the Galactic Federation would fall at his power and the universe would be under his to command.


	4. Big brother

Chapter 4: Big Brother

Meanwhile, with the group of Pokémon, Charizard was soaring through the air, with Pikachu, Lucario, Greninja and Jigglypuff on his back.

But as they flew towards the Pokémon Stadium, both Pikachu and Jigglypuff closed their eyes, shuddering as the horrible moments back in Melee came back to them.

-Flashback-

A town was being destroyed in the distance as Pichu, Pikachu's past self, his older brother Pikachu and Jigglypuff were beyond the horizon, watching on in complete shock.

"No! The city!" Pichu gasped, as Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo's attacks raged on.

"Mewtwo, how could you betray us?" Melee Pikachu snarled as he and Jigglypuff nodded, before he faced Pichu and ordered. "Pichu, you stay here!"

"What? No. I am coming with you! I am not leaving you on your own big brother!" Pichu said back.

"You'll get involved if you come!" Jigglypuff pointed out.

"But I cannot leave you guys!" Pichu said, concerned for Jigglypuff and his brother.

However, before Pichu could react, hating himself for it, but wanting to protect his little brother, Melee Pikachu used his tail, slamming it hard into Pichu's head, knocking Pichu out cold.

"Sorry but this isn't the place for kids." Jigglypuff said, earning a nod from Pikachu, who looked upon Pichu's unconscious form.

"I am sorry, bro. But I never forgive myself if anything happened to you. If I die, I know you be the one to protect the Pokémon and this world." Melee Pikachu told Pichu, just before he and Jigglypuff took their leave.

-A while later-

Entering the city, Melee Pikachu and Jigglypuff found Mewtwo standing on the top of an old building, his stoic expression looking upon the destruction he had caused.

"Mewtwo? Why are you're doing this?" Jigglypuff questioned as she and Melee Pikachu faced off against Mewtwo. "Why are you teaming up with Bowser and Ganondorf?"

"Humanity disgusts me. I need power so I can wipe humanity out once and for all. And all who stands in my way will be eliminated, even if it means you!" Mewtwo replied vengefully, turning to face the Pokémon that opposed his plans.

"I cannot believe you think that way." Melee Pikachu said, disgusted, before he stated. "Then we will stop you, and if I die, someone else will take my place to stop you!"

"Fine. I'll kill the both of you." Mewtwo said in reply as he, Melee Pikachu and Jigglypuff leapt in the air and begun their fight to determine whether Mewtwo would be successful in his plans.

-Hours later-

Having woken up, recovering from the blow to the head, Pichu quickly ran through the rain, looking for his dear friends.

But eventually, Pichu came to a sudden halt and was shocked at what he saw before him.

Jigglypuff was trying to get up despite her heavy injuries, however, Melee Pikachu was lying in a puddle, dead.

Pichu's tears flowed down his eyes and down his cheeks, causing Jigglypuff to face the Pichu and say in a weak tone. "I'm sorry, Pichu. Pikachu... he fought hard. But Mewtwo..."

"No, it can't be...!" Pichu said, refusing to believe what Jigglypuff was trying to tell him, to which he rushed to Melee Pikachu, still crying, cradling his head.

"Big brother… Big brother…! BIG BROOOTTTHHHHHHEEERRRRR!"

As he screamed, Pichu began to power up, and through his despair came hope as he flashed with a huge bright light and Evolved into Pikachu.

At this, Mewtwo returned and saw what was happening.

"What this? The little kid all grown up has he? But even if you Evolved, you think that still be enough?" Mewtwo asked coldly as Jigglypuff saw him and bellowed. "Mewtwo!"

Pikachu turned towards him with a hated fire in his heart, angered at his brother's killer.

"What's with that look? That Pikachu deserved death. He was a fool to begin with." Mewtwo said, continuing to enrage Pikachu.

"MEWTWO… I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Pikachu roared as he entered powered up more as he was surrounded by a ball of electricity shocking Mewtwo, where Pikachu charged at him with his Volt Tackle, going straight through Mewtwo, ending his reign of terror.

With Mewtwo defeated, Pikachu collapsed from the huge burst of power, causing Jigglypuff to pull herself up and rush over to check on the new Pikachu.

-SSB4 Timeline-

"What!?" Pikachu gasped as he, Charizard, Greninja, Jigglypuff and Lucario looked in shock as they saw Mewtwo above him.

"Mewtwo? But that is impossible! Pikachu killed you!" Lucario said.

"Yes, he did. But Lord Ganondorf was kind enough to bring me back to life." Mewtwo said as he rose his hand, showing a dark aura as he then told his foes. "And now I am back for revenge."

"Revenge?" Charizard questioned.

"Yes, against you, little one." Mewtwo said as he glared at Pikachu.

"You just caught me by surprise little one. Last time we faced I underestimated you. But this time, I will pay you back! After I killed you, I will continue my plans to eliminate every human on this planet!" Mewtwo then said, preparing to end Pikachu's life.

"Oh yeah? Well, I've gotten stronger since we last faced. And I still haven't forgiven you for killing my brother!" Pikachu said, charging his being with sparks of electricity as he stated. "And I'll be glad to defeat you again!"

"And this time we'll help you." Lucario said as all the Pokémon sided with Pikachu prepared to fight.

"And now, let my revenge begin!" Mewtwo called as all charged at each other.

-End Flashback-

With the past memories still fresh in their minds, Pikachu and Jigglypuff opened their eyes in sadness.

"I am sorry, Pikachu. I know you cannot take the place of your brother but you have to. It's for your past self's sake. If he knew if the past Pikachu was killed." Jigglypuff said.

Pikachu could only remain in silence util Lucario's hand was put on Pikachu's head as he looked up to see Lucario smile.

"Don't worry. We'll all support you." The aura Pokémon told Pikachu, who nodded silently.

"Guys look! It's the stadium! We're close!" Charizard suddenly called, spotting the stadium not far from their current position and knew they soon would arrive at their desired destination.

-At the stadium-

"Hey, are you alright? Wake up!"

Pichu slowly open his eyes.

He remembered his older brother knocking him out, but that was all he remembered.

He then looked up to see Squirtle and Ivysaur looking down on him.

"Squirtle? Ivysaur? You two aren't Smashers, what are you two doing here?" Pichu asked with a confused expression.

"We're all Smashers now." Ivysaur pointed out.

"Is the Pichu ok?" Asked a voice, where all turned to see Red and Leaf walk towards them, making Pichu ask. "Pokémon Trainers? Here? Now?"

"Yeah. You see, I guess you've been brought here from the past to the future." Red said, where he then explained. "I received word from Snake about it. All fighters from the past has returned to take part in a new tournament."

"A new tournament? The Hands are back again? I'm in the future? Wait... what about Jigglypuff? And my older brother? They went off to fight Mewtwo did they? Are they ok?" Pichu then asked hopefully.

Squirtle, Ivysaur and Red were not too sure how to explain what had happened during the Melee incident until they heard a familiar roar, to which Squirtle looked up and cheered. "It's Charizard!"

Charizard then landed before them, where the other Pokémon then got off of Charizard's back, before Charizard then charged forward and tackled Red to the ground, showing a great amount of affection as he nuzzled Red's cheek.

"Whoa, easy Charizard. It's good to see you again." Red laughed as he then sat up, before he saw the Pokémon and said with joy. "Pikachu! Lucario! Jigglypuff! You're here too!"

"Hi, Red." Pikachu said with a smile as he, Lucario and Jigglypuff were glad to see the Pokémon Trainer.

"Man, it's been years since we last seen you two." Squirtle said, smiling at the three, remembering he them from the Brawl/Subspace Emissary incident, before he spotted Greninja, curiosity filling him at seeing the new Pokémon and asked. "Who is that?"

Curious as well, Leaf asked. "Red, do you know what this Pokémon is?"

Red shook his head and said in reply. "No. He seems all new to me. I've never seen him before."

"My name is Greninja. I am a Water and Dark type Pokémon from another Region." Greninja said, his voice full of respect toward the Trainers.

"He joined the fourth tournament after you left. He's a tough opponent who uses both speed and stealth to strike his foes down, so don't underestimate him." Charizard said.

"A fourth? You mean there was a tournament after Brawl?" Ivysaur then questioned, shocked that he missed out.

"Yes, which is why there is a fifth new tournament coming up." Lucario said, adding with a friendly tone. "And you're all in it."

Though it was good news, Pichu, however looked at Pikachu in shock as like Snake said, he thought the Pikachu before him was his older brother, not his future self.

"B... Big Brother? Is that you?" Pichu asked with a voice filled with hope, which Pikachu noticed, but kept silent about it, unsure exactly how to reply, so Jigglypuff cut in and lied.

"Yeah. It's him, Pichu. He survived Mewtwo's attack and he's here." The Balloon Pokémon said.

Pikachu glared at Jigglypuff, not one who took lying so well, but Pichu believed her.

Filled with joy, Pichu dashed into Pikachu's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oh big brother! I was so worried about you! I thought you were a goner!" Pichu sobbed.

As Pichu held him, Pikachu wanted to tell the truth but saw all the other concerned faces, before he sighed and gave in.

"Sorry to worry you... little brother" Pikachu said, making Pichu smile as he hugged him back.

"Big brother, is it true you have a twin sister now who loves cosplay?" Pichu then asked.

"Sister?!" Pikachu asked with a confused voice and expression, before something appeared before them.

It was a Libre costumed Pikachu with a heart shape tail, showing it was a female.

"Hi, so you are Pichu's older brother. I am Pikachu Libre." Pikachu Libre said, greeting him.

"Whoa. This is new. Now male and female Pikachus are in this one." Jigglypuff commented.

And while Pikachu was stunned as well, he shook his head, smiled and said with a kind voice. "It's nice to meet you."

"Lucario, are you sure this is a good idea putting the pressure on Pikachu since he's not really Pichu's older brother?" Greninja whispered, causing Lucario to whisper back. "I know but don't worry. We help him out any way we can. And besides, if Pikachu is ever in despair, I'll ask my sister to help cheer him up."

"Well, at least we're all together again." Ivysaur then commented with a smile on his face.

"Not true. We have a problem. Mewtwo's back as well and he's after revenge on Pikachu." Charizard said.

"What!? Mewtwo? But I thought Pikachu defeated him back in Melee." Squirtle questioned, shocked at hearing the genetic Pokémon had returned.

"Ganondorf resurrected him in the fourth tournament. And now he's in this new one too" Greninja explained in reply.

"Alongside Pikachu, we managed to beat him back at the previous tournament, but it was not enough to kill him again and now he rejoined the villains to extract his revenge once again." Lucario then said, a determined expression appeared on the Pokémon's faces, with Pikachu Libre saying. "Then we just have to stop him together."

"I agree. I won't hold you back this time, big brother. We'll defeat Mewtwo together!" Pichu said with a confident smile.

Pikachu just remained silent, but then he smiled at his past self and nodded.

"I know you won't." He then said, petting Pichu on the head as his big brother had done.

Lucario closed his eyes for a while, before opening them again and spoke to Pikachu.

"My sister is on her way towards Snake's group. If anyone can help you, she can." He informed.

"Calling upon my Lucario girlfriend now, Lucario?" Pikachu asked with a smirk as Lucario smirked back and shrugged as he thought. 'At least he is feeling better.'

With all the Pokémon sided, Red spoke up and suggested. "Now we're all together, let's go back to the others."

As they all nodded and walked for the exit, Pichu asked Pikachu many questions , including."You've got a girlfriend now? And she is a Lucario? What is she like? Is she beautiful?"

"Yeah, and sexy too if I am honest." Pikachu said, comfortable enough to admit his attraction to the female Lucario, unaware they were being watched by Ganondorf and Mewtwo.

"What a sickening sight. Not only that I have two humans to worry about but Pikachu, Lucario and Pichu together could be trouble." Mewtwo commented.

"Indeed. But don't forget, you've gotten stronger too." Ganondorf said, smirking wickedly as he added. "And if Pikachu is any problems, you can kidnap Lucario's sister or crush his younger self."

Mewtwo nodded and thought with a vengeful bitterness. 'This time, Pikachu, be prepared cause I plan to crush the life out of you and your past as well.'

-Several hours later, come nightfall-

On their way back, everyone was asleep near a cave, all expect Pikachu who was still awake as he looked at Pichu, his past self, sleeping happily, snuggling against Charizard's belly.

He felt saddened about being his past self's brother and wondered what happens if he knew the truth.

"What's the matter, bro? Shocked to be by your past self?" Came a familiar voice as Pikachu turned in shock to see a ghost of his older brother, Melee Pikachu.

"Big brother? Why are you here?" Pikachu asked, shocked to see the spirit of his brother.

"I was brought from the afterlife to see you. You beat Mewtwo twice. That is impressive." Melee Pikachu commented, smiling at Pikachu, proud of how strong he had gotten.

"Maybe, but he may go after my past self now." Pikachu said.

"Don't worry. You are more stronger than you realise. You can take my place, no problem. Just promise me both of you will be alright." Melee Pikachu assured him.

"Brother... I am sorry. If only I was stronger I could..." Pikachu said, only to be cut off by Melee Pikachu put his right paw on his head and rubbed it gently.

"Don't worry about it. Stop dwelling on the past and live in the present and look forward to the future. That is what I always wanted you too. Besides..." Melee Pikachu then said, smiling at him as he added. "I know you can do it. After all, you... You are my living legacy. My dreams, my honour, my friendship and courage, they're yours now."

Pikachu was shocked, but from feeling comfort he began to smile as he had been accepted by his older brother's permission.

"Remember what I've told you. Do what you can to save the Smash world!" His older brother said as he faded, taking his leave.

Pikachu looked in the sky and smiled.

"Of course. I am your living legacy. I won't let you down." He whispered, promising to keep making his big brother proud.

Lucario, who was also awake, saw the whole thing and he smiled, knowing Pikachu should be just fine now.

And sensing Pikachu's aura, he continued to smile, feeling it was freed from the guilt and all the negativity Pikachu had been holding onto.


	5. More newcomers

Chapter 5: More newcomers

Wii Fit Trainer, Olimar, R.O.B, Mr Game and Watch and Duck Hunt Duo arrived at the snowy summit, looking around for the next Smashers.

"R.O.B, you sure this is where we can find Popo and Nana?" Olimar asked, which made R.O.B nod and reply with beeps, confirming their destination.

"So what are these Nana and Popo people like?" Wii Fit Trainer asked in a curious tone, eager to meet the duo.

"Well..." Olimar began to say, but stopped when a voice cut across him.

"Olimar! R.O.B! Mr Game and Watch! It's you guys!"

From the friendly sounding call, all looked up and a familiar pair of ice climbers land before them, one wearing blue and the other dressed in pink.

"Popo, Nana, it's been far too long." Olimar commented, with his Pikmin showing agreement.

"It's good to see you all again." Popo said happily, before asking with a curiousness. "So if you guys are here, then a new tournament is happening?"

"Yes, and this time everyone's invited." Wii Fit Trainer said, smiling as she added. "Even some old veterans."

Nana looked at the Wii Fit Trainer and Duck and Dog and asked "So who are you two?"

"Oh, I haven't really introduced myself. I am the Wii Fit Trainer, who fought in the fourth tournament. And this Dog and Duck are known as the Duck Hunt Duo." Wii Fit Trainer introduced herself, while the dog did some strange dance.

"That's one weird dog." Nana commented.

"Oh you'll be more creeped out when he laughs" Wii Fit Trainer warned.

"We'll take that in consideration." Popo said as Mr Game and Watch beeped in agreement.

"So anyway, you mind coming back with us? We'd like you to meet everyone." Olimar offered, with the Pikmin tugging at Nana and Popo's arms, wanting them to follow.

"We'll be glad to." The Ice Climbers said happily.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Came an enraged scream from over the distance, making Popo ask with surprise. "Is that Samus?"

"Yeah, and it sounds like she's ticked off again. Let's head and see what's wrong." Olimar replied, heading down the snowy mountain alongside the Smashers, new and old.

-Back with the main group-

"YOU MEAN APART FROM RIDLEY I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DARK SAMUS NOW TOO!?" Samus roared at Snake, who kept his calm and said. "It's not my fault. These things happen."

"Figures. Life hates me." Samus cursed, just before questioning. "Not only do I have my arch enemy to worry about, but also my dark doppleganger on my back. How many times must I defeat them until they stay gone for good?"

"Well look at it this way, now you have a reason to help Mario, Link, Pikachu and the other heroes to protect everyone and the world." Shulk said, trying to cheer Samus up.

"Lucina?" Corrin asked as Lucina was a little emotional as she shed a tear and said. "My father... he's in too."

"I cannot believe it. I have my father alongside me." She went on, smiling and tearing up a little.

"It'll be an honour to find Chrom and have him fight by our side." Robin said as he went to comfort Lucina. "I am bit surprised myself. At least he won't be my final smash this time."

"And I heard he is gonna be your echo fighter, Roy." Ike said as Roy nodded and said in reply. "It should be interesting to see."

"Snake, with your permission, will we go and fetch him?" Marth asked, making Snake nod.

"Request granted." He replied, lighting up another cigarette and taking another break, not that he had done much but give orders.

With this, Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina and Corrin headed off to their world to find Chrom to deliver the good news that he would be fighting with his future daughter and the one who helped him in bringing fought a future of despair.

"Donkey Kong won't be happy when he heard that K. Rool's now in the tournament." Sonic said, shaking his head.

"I know. I mean what is this, a heroes against villains tournament? I mean Mario vs Bowser, Link vs Ganondorf, Kirby vs Meta Knight and Dedede, Fox vs Wolf, Pikachu vs Mewtwo, Samus vs Ridley, and now... Donkey Kong vs King K. Rool" Pit said, a little glad he didn't have to worry about Hades being in the tournament.

"Careful on what you think. You might jinx yourself" Dark Pit said.

"In the meantime, I need Sonic, Pac Man, Megaman, Ryu, Cloud and Bayonetta to come with me to fetch some people." Snake then said, discarding his cigarette and got ready for action.

Curious, Palutena asked. "Where are you heading?"

"Castlevania. Two of my world series have been announced. Simon and Richter Belmont: vampire killers. I thought we would go and fetch them and tell them they were invited." Snake said.

"Well anything better than sitting around here all day." Bayonetta shrugged as Cloud and Ryu looked at each other in uncertainty.

"We'll be right back. Wait until the others arrive." Pac Man said as he and the other third party characters headed off.

"This is going to be one heck of a party." Shulk said, his words made Samus nod in reply.

-With the villains-

"So Ridley, how did you manage to convince Dark Samus to join us?" Mewtwo asked as they were walking back with Dark Samus floating besides Mewtwo.

"Destroying Samus. That's more than reason enough." Dark Samus said, clenching her right hand into a fist.

"Fair enough." Wario said in reply, picking his nose.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to destroy Samus. But being part of the tournament limits her power." Dark Samus then said, her words made Ridley agree, both thinking of their previous encounters with the Hunter and her unique array of weaponry.

"My thoughts exactly. And with the Hunter crushed, I will get that suit of hers'." Ridley said, looking at Dark Samus, both thinking to betray the other the second they had the chance, knowing that they too were as just a serious threat as Samus.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old 'buddy', Bowser and his kid too?" A voice erupted before them as Bowser stopped and glared as a huge green bellied croc with a gold crown appeared before them.

"K. Rool! Why are you here?" Bowser snarled.

"I am here as a fighter now, so not only do I have the chance of destroying the Kongs, I finally get to crush you and prove I am the greater king." K Rool said with a smug confidence.

"Oh? Is that so, big mouth?" Bowser snarled, ticking K. Rool off and causing the two to move in close, their huge bellies squashed to each other as they glared in each other eyes.

"Koopa Brains!"

"Big Belly!"

"Mario's ass-kickee!"

"Donkey Kong's pathetic foe!"

But their squabbling was halted when a sword slash almost between the pair, causing both to stop arguing and hugged each other in fear as Ganondorf had his sword risen, just waiting for a reason to destroy any who acted up around him.

"Gentleman! Enough!" Ganondorf demanded as Mewtwo, Wario and Dark Samus couldn't help but silently snicker at Bowser and K. Rool's fear of the King of evil, before Ganondorf then said. "We must work together if we are to crush the heroes. K. Rool, I'll allow you to join us, IF you and Bowser stop acting like babies and focus on our true purpose!"

"Yes, sir, sir!" K. Rool said in fear, Bowser nodding in reply.

"Good! Now let us head off." Ganondorf said, to which the villains then went off to join the others.

"Oh dad, I am so embarrassed." Bowser Jr said silently.

He couldn't believe how cowardly his father acted in front of Ganondorf.

Hopefully the tournament would change that, or the very least, Bowser Jr. hoped he could cause some chaos and damage of his own to make his dad proud.


	6. Welcome back Mii

Chapter 6: Welcome back Mii:

"Where is this?" Villager asked as he, Ness and Villager arrived at a small town where many Miis gathered.

"From where I last heard of the Miis, they are here on Miitopia, where they just finished off defeating the Dark Lord." Ness said.

"Wow. So the Miis have their own RPG adventure, but where can we find the ones we were looking for?" Lucas asked.

Suddenly, they heard many Miis heading off somewhere getting excited as they head to somewhere known as 'Tomodachi Stadium', causing Ness to say. "I bet we'll find them at the stadium."

-At the stadium-

Ness, Lucas and Villager were in the stands of the stadium, where they found the Miis they had been looking for, with the first Mii having black hair, a red jacket and black pants, who happened to be a Fighter as he practiced his kicks and punches.

The second was a blonde haired Mii that was wearing a blue tunic, armoured arms and brown gloves and boots, while he wielded a sword with its sleth on its back.

Lastly, was a brown haired gunner Mii with a dark yellow jacket and black shirt and trousers with a cannon on her arm.

Their heads are now fit on their bodies and

"There's our Miis." Lucas pointed out with a smile, watching a little as the Miis showed their skills, with the gunner Mii firing several shots from her canons at the Fighter Mii, who blocked the blasts and attacked with a powerful kick, aimed at the sword fighter Mii from behind.

After recovering from the kick attack, the Swordfighter Mii then ducked from the Fighter Mii's mighty punch, before yelling out and performed a spin slash attack upon the Gunner Mii, slashing her back.

She skidded back and then dodged the blade slash from the swordfighter, before striking the fighter Mii with a blast shot.

Impressed, Villager commented. "Whoa. They fight much better now than they did in the last tournament."

However, he then realised that Ness and Lucas were nowhere in sight, where he then called in a little concern "Guys? Where are you?"

It didn't take him long to find out where they were.

"PK Flash!"

"PK Freeze!"

From the sudden calls, the three Miis noticed and dodged the attacks just in time as Ness and Lucas landed on the stadium floor.

"Ness? Lucas? What are you two doing in Miitopia?" The fighter Mii asked, surprised at seeing their friends.

"Whoa! They can talk?" Lucas questioned in shock, remembering the Miis were mute in the last tournament, the closest were grunts and small calls, similar to how Link used to react.

"Yeah, we can talk now, but why are you two here?" The gunner Mii asked curiously.

"To invite you and everyone present to take part in a new Smash Bros tournament." Villager said, using his balloons to join them.

"A new Smash Bros tournament? Really?" The fighter Mii asked, sounding surprised, while showing off an excited expression upon their face.

"Yeah. It's called Super Smash Bros Ultimate and EVERYONE's gonna be in it." Lucas said, before telling the Miis. "And we're here to fetch you all."

"That's so kind of you." The swordfighter Mii said, before having to ask, still surprised. "So everyone of us are invited?"

"Yep. All of Mii kind that is." Ness smiled, but then had to ask. "By the way, do we call you Mii Fighter, Sword Fighter and Gunner or do you all have names?"

"We do have names. I am Goku" The fighter Mii said, introducing himself, before addressing his fellow Miis. "This is Cecil and this is Samantha."

"It's nice to know your names now, and glad to hear your voices." Ness smiled.

"We agree. It'll be a pleasure to fight you all again." Cecil replied.

"Every Mii is welcome to fight in Smash Bros Ultimate!" Samantha called to the stands, making all cheer in celebration.

"I cannot wait to see us fight Mario again!" One Mii said.

"Shulk is my man!" A Mii named Bugface then called.

"Link in Breath of the Wild style. So dreamy." A female Mii said with a dreamy sigh, before saying with a smile. "I can't wait to see him kick Fox's butt again."

-Meanwhile-

"Achoo!" Fox sneezed as Link looked at him.

"Bless you, Fox." Link said, before asking. "You ok? I hope you aren't getting a cold before the tournament."

"I'm fine. I think someone was talking about me." Fox said in reply, rubbing his nostrils.

-Back at MiiTopia-

"Pikachu forever!" A child Mii in a yellow shirt cheered.

"Down with the villains!" A warrior Mii cheered.

"Sonic! Megaman! Ryu! Pac Man! Cloud! Bayonetta! Snake! Cannot wait to see them all!" Another female Mii said, while her partner added with an excited smile. "And from what I heard, the two heroes from Castlevania too."

"Let's get our cruise from Tomodachi Island and go to the meeting place now!" A Mii suggested.

"Whoa. You're all excited." Lucas said, liking the Mii and their enthusiasm, while Goku nodded and said. "Well we were hoping for a chance to see all our heroes again."

-An hour later-

The Miis had left Tomodachi Life and MiiTopia, now heading towards the Smash realm as all the Miis that would be fighting were celebrating and partying, while Ness, Lucas, Villager, Goku, Cecil and Samantha smiled at them.

"This is a good way of travel." Villager said, liking how lively the Miis were and the continued joyous atmosphere they brought with them.

"So are there any other new fighters we'll be fighting against, apart from all the veterans we fought at the last tournament?" Cecil asked.

"We have all the fighters who took part in Melee and Brawl returns. Now we have Ridley and K. Rool to worry about. And Dark Samus is no longer an Assist Trophy, but a fighter herself." Ness said, changing the subject a little as he mentioned. "As for the good characters, Simon and Richter Belmont, Daisy and Chrom are all going to fight."

"How do you know that?" Lucas asked, making Ness smile and say in reply. "Snake told me. We were given communicators to keep in touch."

"Sounds like many tough and mighty opponents" Samantha commented, before smiling with confidence and saying. "But we all should be fine."

"By the way you fight, it be amazing." Villager commented with a smile.

"Thanks. And I cannot wait to see the others again." Goku said, slamming his fist into his palm as Cecil smiled and added. "Me too."

As the Miis and their allies cruised towards the Smash realm, all were excited for the challenges to come.

-With Mario-

"You two ok?" Luigi asked as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong seemed unhappy.

"K. Rool again" Donkey Kong said in his ape tone as they just heard the news, where Diddy added. "He just never gives up!"

"He just learnt from Cloud that K. Rool's in the tournament now." Rosalina explained to the others, not having an arch enemy of her own, but felt empathy for the Kongs.

"Sheesh. How many villains are gonna be in this one?" Yoshi groaned, hoping none from his adventures would show up and cause havoc.

"Don't worry, Donkey Kong." Mario assured the ape, before saying with confidence and a smile. "Now you have a reason to fight alongside us heroes. You beat K. Rool many times and you can do it again."

Donkey Kong smiled at him and pat Mario's back, thanking him, knowing Mario was still a rival, but was still a friend.

"Ok, we're almost at our place. Let's get going." Peach said as they continued with their journey, looking forward to showing off her fighting side and to see how her other friends would fare in battle.


	7. Fire Emblem's Welcoming

Chapter 7: Fire Emblem's Welcoming

At the familiar castle grounds of their world, Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucina, Robin and Corrin arrived to see Chrom's castle in the distance.

"So who's going to break the good news to him? You, Robin?" Roy asked, before pointing out. "You are his tactician."

"No. I thought you would, Roy. He'll be your echo fighter." Robin said in reply.

"I think the one who should tell him is Lucina, she is his daughter after all." Marth pointed out, his words made Ike and Corrin nod in agreement.

"But my father was Robin's final smash in the last tournament. How would he take it?" Lucina asked.

"Take what?" A voice behind him questioned, causing all to turn around to see Chrom had appeared, looking at them with curiousness to see why everyone was gathered.

"The Hero King? Young Lion? Radiant Hero? Lucina? Robin? Dragon boy..." Chrom addressed to Corrin not sure what his title was, before asking. "Why are you all here? Isn't there a new tournament for you all to go to?"

"Well actually..." Corrin began to say.

"We have some news for you." Marth added.

Curious further, Chrom asked. "News? What news?"

"Go ahead, Lucina." Ike said, causing Lucina to nod as walked towards Chrom slowly, before she broke down and hugged her past father.

"Lucina, what is wrong?" Chrom asked, confused, but held his daughter back.

"Father... you're in." Lucina said in reply, confusing Chrom as he asked. "What do you mean by 'in'?"

"You're in Super Smash Bros Ultimate, but as a fighter now." Marth explained.

Chrom was shocked to the core when he learnt of this, where he then looked at the other Fire Emblem fighters and asked. "Me? A fighter?"

"Surprised you, huh? This is also your chance to take revenge on Captain Falcon also for missing your chance last time" Robin asked with a smile.

"I am taken aback. But finally... my chance to fight." Chrom replied, before having to ask. "But you all ok with me fighting you all?"

"We'll be glad to have you." Corrin said, getting agreeing nods from their comrades, with Ike adding. "And though you will be Roy's echo fighter, you have moves of your own."

"I see. That's fine. In which case... Young Lion, would you wish to spar with me?" Chrom asked, drawing his sword and explaining. "I need to show you what I can do."

"Very well. I accept." Roy said with a smile, drawing out his sword as he prepared to fight.

"Everyone stay back. This is a one on one duel." Marth told everyone, all backing off and allowing room for Chrom and Roy to battle.

Starting off in their match, Chrom charged at Roy, trying to slash with his Falchion sword, which Roy blocked with his own blade and countered, damaging Chrom and sending him back a little.

Continuing in his attacks, Roy charged at Chrom, where both clashed their blades at each other, with Chrom struggling at first, but then found his ground and used his own counter to hit Roy back.

"Come on, father!" Lucina cheered, knowing her father's strength and was hoping to see him the victor.

Roy then saw Chrom use something similar to Ike's aether attack and dodges.

"Heh. Using my recovery as his forward special rather than just use Roy and Marth's." Ike said, crossing his arms with an impressed tone, just as Roy smiled at the combat, before he blocked Chrom's sword again.

Chrom then stepped back and charged his blade similar to Roy's Flare Blade, but charged blue with wind power, causing Roy to do the same with his Flare Blade, before both slashed at the other, creating an explosion of fire and wind.

After their clash, Roy then saw Chrom raise his sword up and slashed him up for a bit, before he managed to break free and leap back, charging and did a Critical Slash, sending Roy crashing to the ground.

Roy then got up to see Chrom charges at him, ready to end their match, but Roy circled his sword around in a blazing circle to stop the attack, before using his own Critical Hit, sending Chrom crashing back, just before the two swordsmen got up, pointing their blades at each other, panting and out of breath.

"Seems the two are evenly matched." Corrin pointed out, just before Roy smiled and put his sword back in his sheath and said. "That's enough for now."

"Huh?" Chrom asked, puzzled.

"I see how strong you've become, and I think you'll do well at the tournament." Roy said, continuing to smile as he said. "You passed."

"T... thank you, Young Lion" Chrom said, bowing in respect.

"Great job you two. Our forces have grown." Marth said with a proud smile.

"Welcome to the tournament, your majesty" Robin said to his friend.

While grateful, Chrom had to ask. "But are you ok about me being an Echo Fighter?"

"I am sure. I am Lord Marth's Echo Fighter, and I am ok." Lucina pointed out with a smile toward her father.

"Then let's head over to the battlefield." Corrin suggested, before pointing out. "The others should be back as we speak"

"Right. Let's go!" Ike said as he, Roy, Corrin, Robin and Lucina already headed off.

"I just won't be a disappointment to you, Hero King." Chrom said, determined.

"Don't worry, you won't. When me and Roy first entered enter Melee, we were afraid that our swords would give us an advantage over the others. But people like Link, Mario and many more, they are worthy and good people. The other people we need to look out for are the villains so be careful." Marth informed.

"Will do. Thank you." Chrom said as the last two followed their allies, unaware they were being watched by a blue armoured knight who wielded a shovel.

"Even though I am an Assist Trophy only, I shall gladly follow them. I, Shovel Knight, need to make my appearance known." He said as he followed after the Fire Emblem group.


	8. Castlevania

Chapter 8: Castlevania

Despites all the monsters and ghosts, including like Werewolves, Medusas, Mummies, reapers and more, none were much trouble for Snake, Sonic, Megaman, Pac Man, Ryu, Cloud and Bayonetta as they shot, attacked and sliced their way through the castle's walls.

"Heh. Nothing we couldn't handle." Megaman said, looking around to see the coast was clear.

"Don't be too cocky. Remember in this place, anything could happen." Ryu pointed out.

"You are correct, mortal." A sinister tone called as all turned to see a dark mist appear before them, where a vampiric form appeared before them.

"Dracula!" Snake said, getting into his CQC stance. "The head of the vampires!"

"You don't belong here. Leave at once, but leave the maiden, as I shall drink on her blood." Dracula said.

"You want to drink my blood?" Bayonetta asked, disgusted as she then said. "No thank you."

"We're trying to find the two Belmonts, Simon and Richter. We don't have time for you." Cloud stated, raising his sword.

"Oh, you know them? Then that makes you my enemy." Dracula said and shot out three hellfire fireballs at the group, making all leap aside and dodge the attacks.

"Is that how you wanna play it?" Sonic asked as he attacked with a spin dash towards Dracula, only for the vampire to disappear into the mist.

Confused, Sonic asked. "Where'd he go?"

"Behind you!" Snake suddenly called out as Dracula appear behind them and send a swarm of bats at them, which all managed to avoid.

"This guy is getting annoying." Pac Man commented.

"Strike his head. That is how he can be defeated!" Came a voice, as all looked up to see another ally calling down to them.

"Alucard! How dare you help these mortals out" Dracula snarled.

"Father. I am not as evil as you and I won't follow in your teeth marks." Alucard said.

Seeing Dracula distracted, Ryu saw their chance.

"Now! Hadoken!" Ryu then called, firing his fireball as Cloud fired his Blade Beam and Bayonetta drew her guns and fired a series of bullets.

"You! You'll pay for that!" Dracula called, covering his face from the damage he sustained.

"Wrong. Now it's over." Alucard said back as two chains with maces on each end shot above Dracula, who then turned around and was struck by the chains, where he yelled in pain from the attacks and disappeared in a burst of flames.

"This isn't over! You haven't seen the last of me!" Dracula called as he disappeared.

As the vampire was gone, behind him, wielding the chains were two men.

The first having blond hair and clad in dark brown armour, alongside a set of dark brown shorts and boots, while the second was a brown haired young man with white headband and trousers, who wore a blue tunic.

"Dracula, that monster. No matter how many times he might return, we will end him for good." The brown haired man said.

"Simon Belmont. We meet again." Snake said as he approached him.

"Snake? What brings you here?" Simon asked, remembering meeting the master of espionage and Bomberman in a crossover game in the past.

"We need to talk." Snake said, looking over as he added. "And you are Simon's descendant, Richter Belmont."

"How'd you know about me? Who are you?" Richter asked.

"An ally of mine." Simon answered, before Snake stepped forward, ready to share his information with the duo.

And after some time of explaining the two Belmonts were very impressed.

"So Super Smash Bros huh? Never thought we'd have the chance. That would explain why these guys are here." Simon commented.

"And we are here to pick you up." Ryu said in reply.

"So tell me. We are all up against Nintendo characters, while a few from Sega, Bandai Namco, Capcom and even Square Enix as well, huh?" Richter asked, looking at Sonic, Megaman and Pac Man directly, the three unsure what he was thinking.

"This could be very interesting." Richter then added.

"So we're here to take you all back to the others so we can get the huge group together." Sonic said, looking forward to some fighting and fun.

"Then allow me to assist you." Alucard said as he walked towards them, where he then said. "I am a Assist Trophies this time around, but I can still help."

"Ok. So where are we meeting everyone?" Simon then asked, curious to see the other Smashers and what they could do.

"At the Battlefield." Pac Man said, before commenting. "There're be a lot of cast in it this time."

"Then let us move. We may be late." Richter suggested.

"If anymore third party characters get revealed, we should make a detour" Snake advised, before ordering. "Now let's go."

As most set off, Simon stop to noticed the stern look on Cloud's face.

"You, Ryu and Bayonetta don't trust Snake am I right, Cloud?" He asked.

"Yeah. We just met the guy and we know nothing about him. But Mario and the others trust him though." Cloud said in reply, not so keen on Snake's seemingly distant personality.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I know the guy. And I can explain it all to you while we head over to our destination." Simon offered as Cloud nodded in reply, before both walked after them, to their next location.


	9. Dystopia in Inktopia

Chapter 9: Dystopia in Inktopia

Kirby, Meta Knight and Dedede arrived at a new world they'd never seen before, which looked like a city covered in a bit of a mess, with paint of different colours, causing Meta Knight to comment. "Whoever these Inklings are, they sure like making a mess."

"Yeah, look at the place." Kirby said, agreeing with Meta Knight's words and then saying. "I hope this is not poisoned."

Suddenly, a splash of orange paint splashed onto Dedede's coat, shocking him at first, before he was filled with anger and annoyance.

"Urgh! Yuck! And that's my favourite coat too! Covered in orange paint too! Someone's gonna pay for this!" Dedede stated angrily.

"Not paint, it's ink." A voice called as all turned to see a orange girl inkling and a blue orange inkling behind them, where the duo pointed their ink filled guns at the characters of Dreamland.

"You guys have exactly like one hour to tell us who you are and why you've come here." The boy said, keeping his weapon drawn and aimed at the unknown trio.

"Calm down. We're here to search for the Inklings. We just wanted to inform you that you are part of the latest tournament." Meta Knight said calmly, lowering his sword to show he was not a threat.

"What tournament?" The girl with orange-like hair then asked, just before she spotted Kirby, where she changed her mood and question. "Wait a minute... I recognise you. You're Kirby, right?"

"Yes I am. And the tournament is Super Smash Bros Ultimate." Kirby said with a cheerful voice.

"What? No way!" The girl said with a great surprise as she and the boy looked on with great awe.

"Well, we're Inklings. I am called Goggles, and this is my friend, Headphones." The boy said, introducing himself and his female companion.

"You? Inklings? You look human enough." Dedede commented.

"Yeah? Then watch this." Headphones said as she squirt the floor with her gun, making orange ink run along the ground, before she dived in, much to the surprise of Kirby, Meta Knight and Dedede.

"Whoa! She dived into the ink. Where's she go?" Kirby asked as all looked around, just before and orange squid-like creature leapt from it, to which Goggles then pointed out. "That's her."

"Whoa! She can become a squid and a human?" Kirby asked, impressed at seeing the Inklings ability to alter form.

"That's right." Headphones said as she popped back into her human form, before focusing back on Kirby and the others as she asked with hope in her voice. "So you're saying we're fighters in this new tournament?"

"Yep. Plus you'll meet some powerful humans too." Kirby replied, happily. "Ness and Lucas for one."

"Oh, this is brilliant, but I need to practice my moves. Anyone mind being my practice dummy?" Headphones pleaded, wanting to put her skills to the test.

"Dedede." Kirby and Meta Knight volunteered, making Dedede scowl at them, before being squirted by a secondary shot of ink by Headphones.

"Just what are you...?" Dedede questioned, before being rolled over by a giant paint roller.

"So does any of that stuff comes off?" Kirby asked Goggles, who nodded and said. "Yeah, in time it does."

"Why you!" Dedede snapped as he recovered from the paint roller and attacked, swinging his hammer at Headphones, who dodged the attack by submerging within the ink, before leaping out as her squid form again, where she then slammed her head into Dedede's back.

And not letting up, Headphones returned to her human form, dropped what looked like a bomb near Dedede, which exploded and splatted more ink on him.

"The king is not having a good day." Meta Knight said, crossing his arms and secretly glad he wasn't getting caught in the fight, not wanting his cape all messed up.

"Now for my final attack! Killer Wail!" Headphones called as she set a huge megaphone machine and then set off a huge wave of ink, hitting Dedede and making him go off screen, ending the match.

"This game winner is... Inkling." Meta Knight declared, just as Kirby rushed over to the Trophy form of Dedede, tapped it and revived him.

"Ah, you took me by surprise!" Dedede snarled, wanting a second match, but stopped as Meta Knight stepped in and tried to calm him down.

"You can settle your dispute after we have returned these two to the tournament." He said, looking at the ink users and told them. "But your movesets are incredible. I know you both will do well in the tournament."

"Thanks. And we would be honoured to fight alongside Mario and the others." Headphones said, which made Goggles nod in agreement.

"Ok, so you're in." Kirby said with a continued smile, making the two Inklings smile at Kirby's joy.

"Then let's head back. Everyone will be waiting for us at the Battlefield." Meta Knight suggested.

"Wait up. Before we go, mind we go fetch our friends, the Squid Sisters? They'll be perfect as Assist Trophies." Goggles asked.

"Go ahead and fetch them." Kirby said in reply with a continued kindness, before both Headphones and Goggles used their ink guns to make a pathway, going into their squid forms and ventured in the ink, heading out to find the Squid Sisters.

"Guess we'll have to wait around until they return." Kirby said, taking a seat and kicking his tiny feet up.

"Oh, I've got a bad feeling about this." Dedede said to himself, hating to have himself covered in ink again when the real tournament would start.

-A while later-

Headphones and Goggles had returned, along with twin sisters, known as Callie and Marie, better known as the Squid Sisters.

"Whoa. So you guys are the famous Kirby and Meta Knight for real?" Callie asked, finding both adorable, before saying with respect. "It'll be a honour to fight alongside you."

"Ahem." Dedede said, clearing his throat, addressing himself, which just made Marie ask. "And what do you want, tubby?"

Dedede groaned, sounding most deadpanned that he wasn't getting the respect he believed he deserved.

"So lead the way." Headphones then called, excited to fight.

"Let's hit the road." Kirby replied with a matching enthusiasm as all headed back towards their destination, the Battlefield.


	10. Animal Crossing reunion

Chapter 10: An Animal Crossing Reunion

On the cruise boat with all the Miis, the Villager was on a deck chair, where he was currently writing in his diary, writing his thoughts.

'Dear Diary. A new Smash Bros Bros Tournament begins and all the fighters are part of this adventure. Ness, Lucas and I managed to get the Miis to join us and...' He wrote, but stopped when he felt Samantha nudging him.

"Sorry to bother you, but we made a little detour first. And we're here." She informed, causing the Villager to look over the edge of the cruiser and was surprised to be back at his hometown, back at Animal Crossing town, causing him to look at Ness and Lucas and ask. "Why are we back at my home?"

"You remember Isabelle, right?" Lucas asked, which caused the Villager to nod and say. "Of course I remember her. She was an Assist Trophy in the previous tournament, not to mention someone made a suit of her for the Miis, and outside of brawling, she is also my secretary."

"Well you'll be surprised at what is new with her. But you can hear from it from her." Ness said, just as a yellow female dog, dressed in green clothing and a dark blue skirt then walked up, where she then smiled as she saw the Villager.

"Hello there, mayor! Guess what, they want me in the Smash tournament now!" Isabelle called in great joy.

"What does she mean?" Villager asked, a little confused, to which Ness smiled and told him. "Apparently, she's a fighter now."

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Villager questioned in great awe.

"Yeah, they confirmed that she is a fighter now." Lucas informed happily, causing Goku to smile and say. "Lucky you. You've got a second representative."

Though happy to see her mayor, Isabelle turned to see KK, Digby and Tom Nook and smiled.

"I will do my best. Please cheer me on." She said with a confident smile.

"I am glad you got into the Smash tournament. Good luck out there." Tom Nook said in reply.

"You be careful out there, ok, sis?" Digby said, happy for his sister, but couldn't help but be a little worried for her.

But Isabelle just smiled as she boarded the cruise, welcomed by the captain Mii.

"Goodbye everyone. Wish us well!" She called as she waved goodbye to all her friends, before she got on the upper deck where the Villager, Goku, Cecil, Samantha Ness and Lucas awaited her.

"Isabelle, I can't believe you're in the Smash tournament now." The Villager said with a smile, before he and Isabelle hugged each other.

"I am surprised as well, but I am so happy." Isabelle replied, blushing a little, but was happy to be back with him.

Though curious, Lucas asked. "But how did you get the invite?"

"I was working in my office and only got the invitation yesterday." Isabelle informed as she then had a flashback, starting off with Isabelle working hard in her office, watering the sunflowers, putting the book back on it selve, doing paperwork, typing on the computer and sorting the mail, starting a flashback.

"Phew... Just a little more and I'll be done." Isabelle said to herself, sounding quite proud of herself.

She felt that someone had asked her to 'You should take a break'.

"Oh no, no. Don't worry about me. I really enjoy my work." She replied with a smile, taking to her seat and started to talk to herself. "Although I wish the mayor wasn't so busy with the campsite and Smash tournament. Maybe I should be mayor instead."

She then gained a dreamy smile, but then she realised what she said and shook her head, snapping her back to reality.

"What am I saying?! Keep it together, Isabelle!" She scolded herself, only to then break from her thoughts as she then heard a knock of the door, which she opened and saw Pete, who was holding out a letter.

"You've got a letter." Pete informed, handing her the letter.

"Oh, Pete! Thank you for all your hard work." Isabelle replied with a smile as Pete smiled back and then headed off, continuing in his duties as mailman.

"I wonder what this is about..." Isabelle thought aloud as she opened the letter only after opening as she looked shocked and almost fall over in shock. "THEY WANT ME IN SMASH?!"

-End flashback-

"...And that is how I came here. I am so happy you came to collect me, Mayor." Isabelle said happily, which made the Villager smile back and say. "I am just happy for you."

"Yeah. I cannot wait to see how you fare against the others." Cecil said in reply.

However, while the members of Animal Crossing seemed joyful, looking at his friend, Lucas noticed something was bothering his pal.

"What's wrong, Ness?" Lucas asked.

"Now why would Master Hand and Crazy Hand accept a kind, gentle dog like you? What are they up to?" Ness wondered aloud.

"I was wondering that as well, but if anything does go shifty, I will protect Isabelle with my life, you can count on it." Villager said in reply.

His words made Isabelle smile at him, happy he still care about her.

"Well, whatever happens, we will stop them again." Ness said with confidence in himself and his friends, which made Lucas nod in reply, followed by the Miis.

The cruise then set sail once again towards their destination.


	11. Last three members

Chapter 11: Last Three Members

The third party characters were making their way back to the others, only for Snake to come to a sudden halt, looking around his surroundings with some caution, causing Ritcher to ask. "What's wrong, Snake?"

"The Pokemon are getting the last member to join and we are near the others, therefore..." Snake began to say, only to see a male figure appear in front of him.

"ShoRyuKen!" They called, sending Snake flying into the air with a powerful flaming uppercut, shocking the others, who then looked upon the attacker, seeing it was a blonde haired martial artist wearing a red karate gi.

"What's wrong, old man? Losing your touch? Come on. Give me a challenge here." The man taunted Snake, who got back to his feet and took to his CQC style of fighting.

But before combatting his foe, Ryu suddenly cut in, questioning. "Ken, is that you?"

"Ryu?" Ken asked back as he turned to see Ryu amongst the group, which caused Cloud to ask. "Ken, you know this guy?"

"He's my best friend and my rival." Ryu explained, approaching the blond, where the duo bumped fists, before Ryu asked. "What brings you here?"

"Man, it's good to see you, Ryu. I was with Eliza when all of a sudden, I am here and wound up with this." Ken said in reply as he held up an envelope that had the Smash logo upon the side as a stamp.

"Ken! That means you're a fighter in this new tournament too!" Megaman said, always glad to see another new face, a new friend and fighter.

"Am I?" Ken asked, surprise filling his tone.

"Yes. You're a fighter in Super Smash Bros Ultimate now." Pac Man replied with a cheerfulness. "That letter proves it."

"Smash Bros? You mean in the tournament where Mario, Link and the others are?" Ken began to question, before feeling a rush of energy and spark of desire filling him, making the blonde yell. "YES!"

"Yes, and I am guessing you'll be my echo fighter." Ryu guessed.

"Heh. No Problem. I can live with that." Ken replied with a smile, patting Ryu's back as he then said. "Man, together again, huh Ryu?"

"Now we have three Capcom stars." Pac Man pointed out, making Megaman smile and say. "Haha. And no doubt Capcom will rule this tournament."

Glad to see there was no need for conflict, Bayonetta then asked. "Well we're on our way to meet with the others, do you want to come with us?"

"With a chick like you, spiky haired swordsman, Megaman, that yellow ball, an anthro hedgehog, two hunters, an old man and Ryu? Yeah. I would." Ken said with great enthusiasm.

"We have names." Sonic Replied with a laugh.

"X? No. You're someone else, but you look like X." A voice addressing Megaman suddenly spoke up, making him turn to see Zero and Gulie walking up towards them, before Megaman asked. "Zero? Guile? What are you two doing here?"

"Apparently we're here to assist." Gulie said, before adding. "So when you call us, don't blame us if you get hurt."

"Knowing you, Gulie, I wouldn't expect it either way." Ryu replied.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road." Ken then said, desiring to see who else he would be fighting as he held his fist high and walked ahead.

"He has no idea what dangers he is in, does he?" Simon asked.

"Well he's a very lively one." Sonic commented, liking Ken's style.

"He is just cheerful." Ryu explained, before saying. "Now come on and let's go."

"Fine. But he's rubs me the wrong way." Snake groaned as he headed alongside the others, where Bayonetta smirked and told the tactical espionage master. "Now you know how Cloud and I feel about you."

With Ken on the team, all continued their journey, but eventually came to another halt when Cloud stopped and looked in the sky, where the blonde then said. "I have a bad feeling about this. Something is about to happen."

-Meanwhile-

The Pokemon gang were also making their way back to the others, stopping when they heard a mighty roar.

"What is that?" Leaf asked, just before a huge cat-like Pokemon covered in red fur and blazing flames around his waist landed before them, looking at the group with a ferocious stare.

"Incineroar?" Lucario asked in surprise.

"Finally tracked you lot down. I've been after you for some time." Incineroar replied, remaining in his fighting stance.

"But why are you here?" Squirtle said.

"Because I got this. I am a new fighter in your little tournament now." Incineroar said, holding up an envelope, but kept to his stance of combat.

"You're a Smash fighter now?" Pichu asked with surprise, wondering if the other starters of the Kalos Region would join the fighting alongside them.

"That's right, now I can finally show off my moves by beating Charizard." Incineroar replied, glaring at Charizard.

"Try me your pumped up kitty." Charizard snarled as he and Incineroar continued to give off vibes of hostility, waiting for the other to make their move and strike.

"Ok, that's enough!" Red intruded. "Save the fighting when the tournament actually starts."

"So save all rivalries for later." Ivysaur added.

"Fine..." Both fire Pokemon agreed with some reluctance, but knew the second it was declared, they would throw down.

"Fire Pokemon... too much fiery spirit." Greninja commented.

"Too true, but we're almost at our destination so let's go." Jigglypuff said.

But as they went on their way, Pikachu stopped, sensing something was up, which Lucario noticed and questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"Why do I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen?" Pikachu wondered.

And like Pikachu and Cloud, the duo were not the only ones who had a bad feeling, for within his group, Link and Fox looked in the sky, where both felt something terrible was about to happen, the same with Ness, Yoshi, Kirby, Marth and Samus, feeling as though a great evil was coming.

-With Mario and the gang-

Like many of the other heroes and heroines, Mario felt the same sensations of darkness, concing his brother and making Luigi ask. "Why you stop Mario?"

"I have a feeling someone was following me." Mario replied, shaking his shoulders. "I guess I must have been mistaken."

With that said, Mario and the others went on their way, unaware that a Piranha Plant slithered out of a Warp Pipe and watched them leave with a big grin on its monstrous face.

It may be a little late, but said plant would be fighting in the tournament too, causing it to slither out of the pipe, where it then slowly followed Mario and the others sneakily on its flower pot with one hop after another.

A.N: Next comes the prologue of the world of light. stayed tuned.


	12. Looming Threat

Chapter 12: A Looming Threat

"Look! Here comes Link's group now!" Pit called as he spotted Link, Zelda, Young Link, Toon Link, Sheik, Midna, Fox, Falco and Krystal joining Pit's group, causing Shulk to ask with a curiousness. "So how it going?"

"It's coming along very well. We managed to collect everyone" Zelda said, most prideful.

"Over here!" Lucas called as he, Ness, Villager, Isabelle and the Miis walked up, joining the group.

"That's one serious army of Miis." Captain Falcon commented, but also looked forward to seeing them all in action.

"Mario's team is here!" Falco suddenly called as he spotted Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Rosalina, Yoshi, Bomberman, Knuckles and Shadow coming towards them, while among them was Spring Man.

"Glad to see you guys are alright." Ness said with a smile, which caused Luigi to say in reply. "Yeah, and you guys too."

"Won't be for long though." Came an evil voice, causing all to turn to see Ganondorf, Bowser, Mewtwo, K. Rool, Wario, Waluigi, Girihirim, Bowser Jr, Ridley, Dark Samus and Wolf approaching.

"Not until we crush you and conquer the world." Mewtwo added in a cold voice.

"Don't be so sure, Mewtwo." Pikachu said back, just as he, Lucario, Charizard, Pichu, Red, Leaf, Jigglypuff, Greninja, Squirtle, Ivysaur and Incineroar arrived.

"Pikachu, guys!" Yoshi called happily. "Glad you made it alright."

"It's been forever since we saw you all." Young Link then said with a smile, which made Pichu smile and say in reply. "No arguments here."

"Hey guys! We're back!" Wii Fit Trainer called out, returning with Olimar, Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B, Ice Climbers and the Duck Hunt Duo.

"It's been quite a while since I last saw you guys, Nana and Popo." Toon Link said as The Ice Climbers waved at him, before the reunion continued as Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and the Inklings turned up next with the Squid Sisters.

"So you all are the legendary Smashers?" Headphones asked, to which Goku nodded and said. "We sure are."

"And you're one of the new fighters?" He then asked in reply.

"Same with my father." Lucina called as she, Marth, Roy, Ike, Chrom, Roy, Robin, Corrin and to everyone's surprise Isaac, Lyn and Tiki.

"We have to pick up Issac, Lyn and Tiki on the way over here because they are Assist Trophies." Marth informed.

"Look like everyone is here." Snake said as he, Sonic, Megaman, Pac Man, Ryu, Ken, Cloud, Bayonetta, Simon, Richter, Alucard, Akira Yuki, X and Gulie joined the Smashers, gaining a few surprised faces from friend and foe alike.

"Shadow and Knuckles? Wow, you're both Assist Trophies now? Talk about strong reunions." Sonic commented with a continued pleased tone as he gave Knuckles a high hive, before the echidna smirked and said in reply. "Yeah. It's swell to be here."

"We bumped into Akira on the way over here." Ryu then said, causing Akira to nod and say. "Now all we need is Jin Kazama as some DLC as we get Project x Zone all over again."

"So this is where the next tournament is happening?" Lyn asked with a curious tone.

"That is what Snake's intel told us." Ike said in reply.

"Link? Is something wrong?" Fox then asked as he saw Link and Mario looking in the sky with some concern on their faces.

"Guys, I think I know why we're here." Mario spoke up, glaring at the sky.

Curious, Krystal asked. "Why?"

"That!" Link called, pointing upwards where all looked up, and to their shock, a huge light appeared in the sky.

And covered by yellow, red and blue huge feather-like wings, surrounding him were around one thousand copies of Master Hand.

"Holy..." Pit could only say, awe and some fear at what he was seeing.

"Cow" Roy finished.

"I think this is one occasion where we good and evil join forces again." Samus suggested, hating to side with Ridley and Dark Samus, but knew all the Master Hands could be trouble.

And as much as they hated the Hunter, Ridley and Dark Samus agreed with reluctance of their own, still keeping an eye on the other, knowing that the second there was a chance then any alliances would break and they would try and destroy their foes.

"And with that, we agree." Bowser said as he and the villains joined up with the heroes to fight their new threat.

-One disastrous and drastic event later-

Despite the heroes and villains of Nintendo were working alongside each other, all were no match for the new threat and all gone, expect one saviour.

Kirby found himself in the barren wasteland of their world, looking at the scenario in front of him with a solemn expression, not liking what he saw.

'That monster... Galeem... he set a trap for us...' Kirby thought. 'Everyone was captured and some innocent bystanders became spirits. I am the only survivor. And what's worse...'

Stopping in his thoughts, Kirby then turned around and saw a black clothed Mario, a green headband Pikachu and a dark clothed Link before him, glowing red eyes and hostile expressions towards Kirby.

'It's using my friends to make these evil clones with hostile or captured spirits in them.' Kirby scowled as he got into his fighting stance and thought. 'But I am not giving up. Hang on, guys. I'll venture the World of Light, save you all and then together we will destroy Galeem! I promise!'

A/N: Once the World of Light storyline comes into fruitation, I do a story based on that. In the meantime, try out the Digimon Tournament of Power and I might do a SSBU x PlayStation all Stars story. See what you think in reviews. Thanks for reading.


End file.
